Servant of Lord Voldemort
by No Comment
Summary: OOTP SPOLIERS!! Harry is in his 6th year. He fell deeper into depression, and the only person to save him is himself. Voldie tries to control harry, fails, but will try to take over the school... Pleas R/R!
1. Chapter 1: Bloody Sibilings

Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling, and I own everyone!  MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  Geeze, how gullible can you guys get.  I am not JKR, and I own nothing except a love for the characters and what my teachers call "an ability to write"

A/n: OK, I had this idea running through my head before Order of the Phoenix (which will now be known as OotP) came out.  I read OotP, and it ruined my whole idea of things, so I rewrote this story.  I hope you enjoy it.  Just as a warning, it contains some spoilers for OotP, in case you haven't read it.  If you haven't read it, then I would stop reading this right now, unless you want everything ruined.

Ships: Uh, I know this will be a definite Ron/Hermione, and I might add in a tad of Ginny/Draco, I don't know how I will pull it off though. Oh, there will also be a lot of Tonks/Lupin!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Servant Of Lord Voldemort

Chapter 1: Bloody Siblings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a cold, snowy November evening.  Yet, it was warm and cozy in the Gryffindor Common Room.  Ginny Weasley was playing Wizard Chess with her boyfriend, Dean Thomas.  The O.W.L.s were on the mind of Ginny, well they were on the minds of all the 5th year Gryffindors.

"Gin, don't fret!  They aren't as hard as all the teachers are making them seem," Dean comforted.

"But, Ron told me that they are really hard.  And my family is cursed, we either do very well, or well very bad."

"Well, how did Ron do?"

"Nine," she answered.

"Bill?"

"Eleven."

"Fred and George?"

Ginny had to laugh, "Three each, or was it, three for the two of them."

"See Gin, if Ron can do it, you'll do fine!" smiled Dean.  Ginny gave Dean a hug, he always seemed to know what to do to make her troubles seem to disappear.

At that same moment, a tall, green eyed boy came into the Common Room from the stairs of the boy's dormitories.

"Hiya Harry!" said Dean.

"Hey Dean, Hello Ginny." Replied Harry politely.  "Uh, Dean can I talk to Ginny for a moment?"

"Sure." said Dean.

"Uh, alone?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" said Dean, walking up to the 6th year dormitories, "See ya tomorrow Gin!" and with that, Dean blew her a kiss.  Ginny blew one back.  Dean continued his climb up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Ginny.

"Uh, lets take a walk." He said.

"Harry, you know that we could get in deep trouble if we get caught."

"Where we are going we will not even leave the common room."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"I don't know Harry."

"Ginny, I won't bite," he laughed.

But Ginny knew the truth.  After Sirius death (A/n: May he Rest in Peace), Harry had become bitter, hating absolutely everyone and everything.  Many nights, he would simply go up to his dormitory, according to Ron, and beat him self up.  Ron also told her that there were nights when he would stay up all night writing something, muttering under his breath at times.  There were even nights, when he wouldn't come up to the dormitory.  "What's the catch?"

"No catch, I just wanna talk to you," he said.  Ginny noticed the absence of the tone of sarcasm, which had always been in Harry's voice. 

Ginny took a deep breath, "Alright."

"Good, now follow me." He said, walking over to the fireplace.  But, instead of waling over to the fireplace, he walked to the opposite side of it, where there was a small bookcase.  Harry began to search for something.  When he found it he read the title out loud, "40021 Ways To Cure Fungus Warts".  He pulled it out.  The book case slip in an upwards motion, revealing a secret passageway.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There seemed to be millions of steps to climb up.  They continued on.  Up, up, up.  Higher, higher, higher.  On, and on, and on.  It seemed to take forever, until Harry finally said "STOP!"

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the solid wall he had come to, "Vetirumentasisam." he whispered.  A door knob appeared, and Harry opened the door.

Ginny automatically recognized it as the Requirement Room from last year.  This is where they held the DA meetings right under Umbridge's nose.  

Harry closed the door, "Sit down!" he said, motioning to the comfortable couch.  He sat down on it, slowly followed by a cautions Ginny.  

"Alright, this may take a while to explain," he explained, "So get comfortable.

Ginny shifted nervously in her seat.  Ever since "The Incident" (as it has become known to all that were there, well those at Hogwarts anyways, Tonks, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and herself) everyone had become awfully nervous.  He had used an Unforgivable Curse against Bellatrix that made everyone just a tad nervous.

"Ok.  Now one, this is not the Requirement Room.  This one is slightly smaller and stays the same.  I created it at the beginning of the year.  As of now, this room is completely secret.  Only you and I know that it exists.  I would greatly appreciate it if it would stay that way.  Understood?" Ginny nodded her head, "Good, now two, everything that is said here tonight, will stay in here.  You will tell no one.  There are three other people who know of my plan those three people are Dumbledore, Tonks and Lupin.  If you have any questions, go to them, not to me.  Got it?"  Ginny nodded again.

"Alright, now for the explanation," Harry said slowly, "I was talking to Tonks the other week, along with Lupin, and they said, that it would be a good idea to have a second."  Ginny looked at him in a strange way, "Wait, I'm not done yet.  They said that it had to be someone who I am friends with.  Someone who I could trust my life with.  Ginny, I chose you."

"ME!" shouted Ginny, "Why me!?  Why not Ron, or-or Hermione, or Neville?"  
  


"That is a good question Ginny," said Harry slowly, "Let me explain.  I didn't choose Hermione because she would be too worried about breaking the rules.  Plus she is a school prefect, and she already has enough on her plate at the moment.  I didn't choose Ron because, well, Ron would jump the gun, he would want to do something right away, without thinking about it.  He would do something stupid.  As for Neville, that is who Tonks told me to use.  I think that he would have made the best choice too, but he has so much on his mind right now.  There is so much anger welled up in him that he would also do something stupid.  So then I turned to you.  A reason that Lupin agreed with me on.  You and I share a past experience.  A life changing experience.  An experience involving Voldemort.  Four years ago, he used you to open the Chamber of Secrets.  He came back using my blood.  I also chose you because you think before you do something and you really wouldn't care about breaking school relues, now would you."

Ginny laughed, this was the first time, in a long time that Harry had heard her laugh. "Harry, how many school rules have a broken?"

"Well, none I guess, but you would if you had to, now wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I would."

"Now, we have to do something before you are fully my second.  We have do become one in the same."

"WHAT!?"

"You have to have my blood in you, and I must have yours in me.  Does that make sense?"  Ginny nodded.  "Then you know what must be done?"  Ginny shook her head, "We must become blood siblings.

Ginny look terrified, "I don't know…."she said slowly

"What in the world is you bloody problem?"  Harry shouted, his bitterness that had been hidden coming out, "You've been acting like I am something like Voldemort.  Some one who can not be trusted!  This is how everyone is acting, and I can't believe that you of all people would too!"

He was going to continue rambling, but Ginny stopped him, "SHUT UP!  That is why nobody trusts you Harry!  You go off on people without reason.  Everyone is scared that you would use an Unforgivable on them if they would piss you off, just like you did at the Ministry of Magic on Bellatrix!"

Harry covered his head, "I'm not really like that am I?"

"YES!  It started last year, but it only got worse after Sirius died.  I can understand your grief, but you are pushing all you loved ones away!"

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry!" he sighed.

"Thank you," said Ginny, "Now, let's get this over with.  Wait, how long will it take?"

"Mot long, for you.  I talked to Tonks, and there is a way to slow down the progression on one person.  I can make it that the effects happen to you slowly.  My memories will come as dreams, my knowledge with them.  But, I can not slow down he transfer of power and the creation of the mind-link."

"Mind-link?"

"Yes, we will be able to communicate telepathically," explained Harry.

"Really?"

"YES!" he snapped, "Sorry, I have to learn to control that temper.  We have to start now, or it may not be done by morning."

Ginny took a deep breath, "Ok, I'm ready."

"WAIT!! I need to give you these."  He handed her a small bit of parchment, "This is a copy of the Marauder's Map, it shows secret passageways of the school, and where all the teachers are located.  To use it all you do is tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'.  There are four main people you need to know that are mentioned on this map, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.  Moony is Professor Lupin, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Prongs is my father, and Padfoot, is-is Sirius."

"Harry, I can't take this from you.  Your father and Sirius, I just can't."

"I am giving it to you.  It is yours.  Now let's get this over with.  I've stayed up late some nights, researching blood sibling spells."

"AH! So that's what you've been doing!  Oops, sorry Harry!"

"No Ginny, what do you mean?" asked Harry, trying not to seem bitter.

"Well, Ron and Neville, they have been getting suspicious about what you were doing.  They are worried about you, everyone is, we can't have you failing classes."

"I'll be fine!  Just act like you don't know anything, alright?"

"OK, now that we have pushed this off long enough, can we get it over with?" Ginny nearly shouted.

"Ok, the spell is very old magic; it is more of an incantation.  Repeat what I say, but instead of saying Harry Potter, you say Ginny Weasley and vise versa.  Ok?"

"Yeah."

"I, Harry Potter…" started Harry, he pointed at Ginny.

"I, Virginia Weasley…" she said, thinking that it would be better to use her full name, instead of the shortened name that she was so used to being called.

"Do herby swear that…"

"Do herby swear that…"

"I will stay true to the promise that..."

"I will stay true to the promise that…"

"Says that I will stay true to the blood binding with Virginia Weasley..."

"Says that I will stay true to the blood binding with Harry Potter…"

"And cherish it deeply…"

"And cherish it deeply…"

"Nematitgotada!" shouted Harry loudly, his wand clenched tightly in his right hand.

A bright, neon blue light passed between Harry's left hand and Ginny's left hand.  A pain coursed through Ginny's body, unlike any she had every felt before.  She felt the world around her dissolve.  She would have screamed in agony, but she lost conciseness and fell off the couch onto the ground.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny groggily opened her eyes.  Her head hurt, a lot, and her left hand was throbbing with pain.  

She propped herself up, and saw that she was alone in the small room.  Harry must have already left, "That was rude," she thought to her self.

Ginny looked down at her hand, and there running from the base of her pinky finger across her palm to the base of her thumb, was a small scar.

She got up her strength and stood up.  On the small couch that her and Harry were previously sitting on, there was the extra Marauder's Map and a small notebook and quill.

She opened the small notebook up and read the first page:

Ginny,

I hope you wake up soon, the curse seemed to take a somewhat negative effect on you, but it is over.  This notebook is to write down all the dreams/nightmares that you may have concerning my memories.  

I would have stayed until you woke up, but I wouldn't want to worry Ron and Neville.  Talk to you tomorrow at breakfast.  We'll see how the mind-linked worked.

Goodnight,

Harry

PS. Keep it SECRET!

She closed the book.  She grabbed that and the Map and headed back to her dormitory. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The climb down the steps seemed easier than the climb up them.  She soon found herself in the common room, she looked at the clock. 2:00 AM.  She could still get some sleep before the next day's classes.  

She climbed groggily up the steps to her dormitory, and collapsed into her bed, and immediately fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lily, it's him, take Harry and run!" said a distressed James Potter.

"James…"

"NO! Run now!" Lily Potter ran up the steps into Harry's room.

"Dear God, no!" she said out loud.  The loud bang of a door slamming against a wall sounded all throughout the house.  

Lily cradled little Harry close to her, protecting him in any way possible, even if it meant her life.

A faint, "Avada Kedavra," was heard from downstairs, and the thud of a body hitting the ground reached the ears of an already panicky Lily.

"Oh God, they got James," said Lily, tears streaming down her face, the love of her life was gone.  She heard footsteps coming up the steps.  The door to Harry's room banged open.

"Stand aside you sill girl," cackled Voldemort.

"No, please no, not Harry, take me instead," she pleaded.

"Stand aside,"

"No, not Harry!"

Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily, "Avada Kedavra." 

A bright green light filled the room.  It was as though everything was in slow motion as Lily Potter fell to the ground.

Voldemort turned his wand on the small baby, now lying loosely in his dead mother's arms.  "Harry Potter, I have heard rumors of you.  The one destined to be my downfall, the one who will bring light into the world of dark.  I can not let you get in the way of my plans, Avada Kedavra."

The bright green light gilled the room once more…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny Weasley woke up screaming bloody murder, drenched in a cold sweat with tears rolling freely down her eyes.

Her commotion had awoken Rebecca Smith, the other fifth year Gryffindor girl, who shared her dormitory, "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny remembered the words, "Keep it secret."

"Nothing Becca, just a bad dream," said Ginny.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" snapped Ginny.  The blood binding had brought some bitterness out in her voice, "I'm sorry, everything is fine, I swear!"

Becca looked at her as though her head was going to explode at any minute.  Still, she walked back over to her bead and went to bed.

Ginny didn't get a wink of sleep the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n:Geeze, that dream sequence was really hard to write, but I had to add that in, you'll see in the next chapter…  I hope that everything makes sense, and that you like the story and the idea.  There will be more coming, and more stuff revealing the Veil of Death and the prophecy that was mentioned in OotP.  I just need to get this straightened out first.  

I also should say that I do not have any of my Harry Potter books, I lent them out, so that memory scene is strictly from memory, and I know I added some things, but I think that it is pretty accurate.  

Now, if you like it, please hit the little review button at the bottom of the screen.  Chapter 2: Adoption in the Hospital Wing should be out before I leave for vacation on Sunday.  I hope that it comes out before that, or you will have to wait a while for the next part.  

Thanks for reading my fic!

:D No Comment!


	2. Chapter 2: HISSy Fit

A/n: I wrote a whole chapter last night, so here is Chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: This is called FAN fiction, I am not JK, so I don't own HP!  
  
Note: Anything found in *~_________~* is telepathy, k?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Servant of Lord Voldemort  
  
Chapter 2: The HISSy Fit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the nightmare, Ginny Weasley got not a wink of sleep. Soon, the bewitched clock on her bed stand was yelling at her to wake up!  
  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled at the inanimate object. She hit the clock and the alarm stopped. She rolled over on her side, dreading the fact that she would have to get up. She didn't want to.  
  
She heard the yodel like yawn of her room mate, Becca, signaling that she was awake. Ginny shoved her head under her pillow, as to block it out.  
  
Becca threw the curtains to Ginny's bed open. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" she said. Ginny looked up to her shining, smiling face. Of all possible people that she could get stuck with as her room mate, why did it have to be a morning person?  
  
"Becca, I'm gonna stay in bed, I, uh, don't feel so good," she said.  
  
"Don't lie Ginny, you know I can tell when you are lying. Now up!" she said, pulling Ginny out of bed.  
  
Ginny didn't feel like fighting with Becca, so she grabbed her wand, and with a quick wave, she was dressed. "Ginny!" exclaimed Becca, "I never knew you were left handed!"  
  
"Becca, I'm not!"  
  
"Well then, why is your wand in you left hand?" Ginny looked down, and there was her wand, in her left hand.  
  
"I don't know," said Ginny quickly, "Let's go down to the Great Hall, we don't want to be late, now do we?"  
  
Becca seemed to forget about everything at the mention of food. The two of them walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They soon reached the Great Hall and Ginny walked over and sat down next to Dean, who was sitting next to Harry.  
  
"Hey luv," greeted Dean.  
  
Ginny didn't respond, it took enough energy to come down. Yet, she decided to nod once.  
  
"Gin, what's wrong?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing I just didn't get much sleep last night," she explained.  
  
*~Ginny, you had a nightmare last night, didn't you? ~* asked Harry.  
  
*~Harry, it was horrible~*  
  
*~ I should have never.~*  
  
*~NO!!~* she shouted telepathically. *~Stop blaming yourself~*  
  
*~I don't know if I can*~  
  
*~Well, you better try~*  
  
"Earth to Ginny!" said Dean's voice in her ear.  
  
"WHAT!?" asked an extremely annoyed Ginny.  
  
"You were staring blankly at Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"There is nothing bloody wring!" she said bitterly, "I just couldn't get to sleep, alright?"  
  
"Ginny-" started Ron, looking in awe at his sister.  
  
"Ron, I just had a bad night, alright?" snapped Ginny.  
  
"Why?" pried Ron.  
  
*~Ginny, ~* reminded Harry, *~Keep it secret~*  
  
"Will you just leave me alone!" she shouted as she got up from the table. Harry noticed it and got up as well. He met her in the middle, right behind Dean.  
  
Ginny started into his green eyes, and suddenly her eyes welled up with tears. "I am so sorry Harry," she cried, hugging him.  
  
"About what, Gin?"  
  
"Everything," she sobbed her reply, "It was horrible!" She buried her head in Harry's shoulder.  
  
For the first time in a long time, the Gryffindors had seen Harry be nice to someone, and not bitter. "Shhhh Ginny, just let it all out, it's alright. It was just a nightmare, alright?" he said in a soothing tone.  
  
She simply dug her head deeper into Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," said Harry firmly, as he pulled her away from his shoulder, "Calm down, all it was was a nightmare, thinks like that happen! You have to stay strong, these are dark days."  
  
Ginny looked up, ~*I was there, he killed them, both of them, and she, she died with you in her arm~*  
  
*~I know Gin, I know. ~* Harry cradled her closer.  
  
Harry got her calmed down enough to sit down, but she refused to eat anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Breakfast soon came and went, and it was almost time for Harry to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had to talk to Tonks and Lupin.  
  
Harry got up and left the Great Hall, not saying a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He got into Defense Against the Dark Arts nearly ten minutes early.  
  
"Tonks!" he bravely called out.  
  
"Harry," said Tonks, "My my, are we here early."  
  
"I need to talk to you and Remus about something."  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Remus, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. He put his hand on Tonks' shoulder.  
  
"The blood binding spell is complete," he said, showing them his hand, with a scar identical to Ginny's.  
  
"So who did you choose?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny Weasley."  
  
The three had no more time to talk, because four sixth year Gryffindors walked in. Remus immediately took his hand off of Tonks' shoulder.  
  
"I wonder what was up with Ginny this morning?" asked Dean loudly to the others who walked in with him. Neville, Ron and Seamus shrugged.  
  
Harry ignored them and sat down in his usual seat, in the front row, dead center. He could hear the four of them chatting behind him.  
  
Suddenly, Dean appeared on his left and Ron appeared on his right.  
  
"So Harry," said Dean, "What's going on between you and my girlfriend?"  
  
"Ginny?" asked Harry innocently, "There's nothing go on, just friends being friends," he answered sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" asked Ron, "Why then the sudden change of your character around her? A week ago, you wouldn't even talk to her, and this morning you were comforting her. What gives?"  
  
"NOTHING!!" shouted Harry, "I didn't see either of you comforting her! I was just being a good friend!" Harry lowered his head to the table and started to talk in Parseltongue, which neither Dean nor Ron understood. The two of them got up and walked away, nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Within in five minutes, the class room was filled and Hermione sat next to Harry. He was still hissing angrily.  
  
"Harry," said Tonks, who knew that Harry would never not pay attention in her class. Harry didn't respond, the hissing continued.  
  
"Harry Potter," she said in a louder, sterner tone. Still, only hissing.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" she nearly shouted. By now, the Slytherins were doubled over laughing.  
  
Tonks walked over to Harry and lifted his head up off the desk. What she saw scared her at first. Harry's eyes had gotten big and had turned to a bright read color. His mouth was moving, but he was talking in a language that she couldn't understand, Parseltongue for sure.  
  
"Nice joke Harry," said Tonks. Harry did not laugh, his eyes didn't even move.  
  
"REMUS!!!" shouted Tonks.  
  
Lupin walked through a door, which obviously led to Tonks' office.  
  
"Nymphadora," asked a worried Lupin, "What's wrong?"  
  
Tonks never liked being called her real name, but she didn't seem to notice it, "It's Harry, he's been like this for the past ten minutes. What is going on?"  
  
"He's cursin' 'em!" said Seamus, "Dean and Ron got him ticked off. It started righ' after he got mad at 'em."  
  
"Now Mr. Finnigan, I do not believe that Harry would want to curse Mr. Thomas or Mr. Weasley," he said giving Ron and Dean suspicious looks. He turned around to Tonks, "Continue on with class, I will take Harry to Albus immediately."  
  
With that, Lupin lifted Harry up and carried him out of the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He ran as fast as he could and soon got to the stone gargoyle hiding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, "Canary Crèmes!" he shouted. The gargoyle jumped out of the way, and Lupin bolted up the steps.  
  
Without knocking, he ran straight into Dumbledore's office, "Albus, something happened to Harry. Look at him!" he panted, exhausted from running. Dumbledore noticed a tone of worry in his voice, which he had never heard before.  
  
Albus looked into Harry's bright red eyes, "It's a curse. He has started."  
  
"What has he started?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Well, Remus, Voldemort is trying to take control of Harry's mind and body. Harry here, is trying to fight him."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Remus. Dumbledore's explanation had confused him even more.  
  
"Voldemort is trying to take control of Harry's mind, so that he can have Harry, to do as he pleases."  
  
"But, there has to be a way to stop it!"  
  
"There is Remus, but it isn't pretty," he said. "We need to get Harry to the Hospital Wing immediately."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lupin carried Harry down to the Hospital Wing, followed closely by Dumbledore.  
  
"Lay him on a bed," he instructed. Lupin did as he as told and out Harry down on the nearest bed.  
  
"Thank you Remus, now you can stay or-"  
  
"I am staying Albus," said Lupin defiantly.  
  
"Suit yourself," said Dumbledore quietly; "I will explain later," he grabbed his wand out of his cloak pocket. "STUPEFY!" he shouted. The red beam hit Harry square in the chest; Harry didn't respond to it, everything stayed the same.  
  
"I see how this is going to go," he said, "Reducto!" Still nothing happened.  
  
"Oh, we want to play tough now do we?" asked Dumbledore, "I didn't want it to come to this, "Crucio!"  
  
At that moment, Lupin would have said that Dumbledore was out of him mind. "Headmaster, why?"  
  
Dumbledore took the curse off of Harry. Lupin looked down at Harry. His eyes were closed. Lupin put his fingers at Harry's neck. He found a pulse. Harry was still alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus and Hermione got out of Defense Against the Dark Arts and decided (with protest from Hermione) to skip Divination (in Hermione's case Arithmacy) and see how Harry was doing.  
  
They raced down to the Hospital Wing, knowing that that would be where Dumbledore would send Harry.  
  
They walked into the Hospital Wing to find Harry lying in the bed with his eyes closed tightly with Lupin sitting right next to him.  
  
"Harry," gasped Hermione, running over to him.  
  
"Don't touch him," growled Lupin, "It may start again."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, backing away from Harry.  
  
"What happened?" asked Neville.  
  
"Voldemort," Dean and Seamus flinched, "tried to take over him," explained Lupin blankly.  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Ron, feeling guilty for harassing him like he had earlier.  
  
"Luckily, he will be. Dumbledore said he would awake sometime today. We got to him just it time. Any later, and we would have been too late."  
  
"Too late?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Voldemort nearly had complete control over him," he sighed. It then hit Lupin that these five students were cutting class to come and visit Harry, "You five should be in class! Harry will be fine, now here are passes to your classes, GET GOING NOW!!" he shouted.  
  
They ran out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later, Tonks came in to check on Harry.  
  
"How is he Remus?" she asked.  
  
"He'll be fine," he said, "Got to him just in time. He is really stubborn, just like Sirius," said Lupin, not thinking.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry," she whispered, sweeping him into a hug, "I didn't know him too well. But you two were like this." She crossed her index and middle finger.  
  
"Don't be sorry Tonks, it was meant to happen, things don't happen without a reason."  
  
"Remus, I love you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Lupin was surprised, he knew that him and Tonks were good friends, but she loved him, "I love you too, Tonks, I love you too," he responded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: This chapter isn't as long as the other one, but there is some major development in the chapter. I highly doubt that I will have chapter 3 out before I leave for vacation on Sunday. I will be writing while I am out there, and hopefully get some more chapters done.  
  
I will explain everything that was confusing in future chapters, trust me.  
  
Now please review!!  
  
:D No Comment!  
  
Speical thanks to Nexus, my first reviewer!! 


End file.
